Yhwach vs. Hao Asakura
Yhwach vs. Hao Asakura is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Yhwach from the Bleach series and Hao Asakura from the Shaman King series. Interlude Wiz: The past can always come back to hunt you. Boomstick: Yeah, especially when it comes to those who defy death itself. Like the Quincy King Yhwach. Wiz: And Hao Asakura, the Eighth Shaman King. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this Death Battle: Fright-Fight-Night Edition. Yhwach Wiz: The Quincies are a race of humans with high levels of Spirit Pressure. And they almost all are descendants of this guy, Yhwach. Born devoid of any senses, Yhwach possessed the unique ability to infuse a fragment of his soul into others. As a result, he spent much of his childhood being adored by a group of Hebrews who believed him to be a godsend. Boomstick: And ironically, Yhwach got his name when he heard them pray. Wiz: While born blind and deaf, Yhwach's ability of fragmenting his soul has a side effect. Whenever someone Yhwach infuse part of his soul into dies, he regains that fragment along with a little extra. Boomstick: And just like that, believing himself to be a living god and seeing the cycle of life and death an atrocity, Yhwach sought to remake reality in his image. Too bad, the Soul Society would have none of that and Head Captain Yamamoto is sent to deal with him and the first Quincies. Wiz: But in the end, rather than be killed, Yhwach was sealed away for many years. Too bad the Quincies had a prophecy that Yhwach would return in 999 years to conquer the Soul Society in 9 days. Boomstick: This guy just doesn't like to quit! Wiz: True, but in the 9 years prior to resurfacing, Yhwach personally caused the deaths of the numerous impure" Quincies left in the world to restore his power. Among these victims is the mother of Ichigo Kurosaki, which left her open to be killed by a Hollow. :of the death of Ichigo's mother by Grand Fisher. Boomstick: And with that, after recruiting his Sternritters to establish the Wandenreich, Yhwach sets forth for the first step in his ultimate goal: taking out the Soul King. But the only threat to his plans is one of the survivors of his Auswählen: Ichigo Kurosaki. : Yhwach: "Why do you speak of 'stopping' me? What am I to you? Am I not your mortal enemy? You stand before the man who killed your mother, and you cannot even say you will 'kill' him. That is your weakness. Wiz: Yhwach showed many of his powerful abilities. First thing to remember is that Yhwach is a Quincy and thus has many of the usual abilities that include arrows made of reishi. Rarely using spells, Yhwach's most powerful defense spell is creating several large crosses that strike enemies down with the "light of God". Boomstick: Yhwach has the ability to manipulate Reishi, which is a form of spiritual energy, thus he has a large advantage in places rich with it. In fact, he literally has Reishi running through his veins! Wiz: Correct. Yhwach uses them in one of two techniques, Blut Vene or Blut Arterie, to withstand the attacks of Captain Level Soul Reapers. While only one can be used at a time normally, Yhwach devised a third form of Blut: Blut Vene Anhaben. This creates a sphere around Yhwach that prevents attacks from reaching him. Boomstick: And the best defense is the also the best offense, the Blut Vene Anhaben can break down the body of whoever is caught within it to maintain itself. Pretty ingenious, right? But Yhwach has uses his Reishi-rich blood as part of a ceremony to induct neophytes to his side, having them drink his blood while he inscribes a letter or "Schrift" on their soul that gives them a special power. But when those guys are killed off, sometimes when he uses his Auswählen on those he deems of no use of him, Yhwach gets their abilities for his own use while healing any injuries he substained prior. Wiz: Yhwach also employ weapons, his default as a Quincy being a giant bow called the Sankt Bogen. While he can create proportionally large Heilig Pfeil that he can use for travel in a single shot, he can also use his Sankt Bogen to easily bifurcate an opponent. He also uses a boardsword made of Reishi for the latter use. :mortally wounded Yamamoto Wiz: But when he feels like he needs to be more serious. Yhwach calls upon his Reishi sword, an ornate Dadao-like sword with relatively long handle and a bird-like cross-guard. Yhwach has demonstrated skilled swordsmanship, immense strength, great speed and endurance. He has been fighting in a war for several days, having fought and defeated the leader of the Soul Society's Royal Guard. In fact, his speed is so great that he even took Yoruichi off guard and she is among the fastest Soul Reapers. Wiz: Yhwach's Schrift is "A", which stands for "The Almighty". Upon activating, his eyes gaining three pupils, Yhwach gains ability to see every future possibility. Being hit by an attack only once makes him completely immune to an encore performance while able to seal away an opponent's powers. He can also steal his opponent's power with Sant Altar. Even if his target manages to counter it, likely taking his powers instead, Yhwach would simply reverse it. Boomstick: As he is, Yhwach was able to causally shatter the ground and even pick up and move his entire domain thousands of kilometers into the sky. But he gets more powerful when he absorbs the Soul King, who is essentially the being who perceives the balance in the Bleach universe. Wiz: All of this chalks up to make the most powerful Quincy known to the world. Not someone you want to mess with. :Yhwach: My name is Yhwach... the one who shall take everything from you! TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Massive Hypersonic+ speeds, Yhwach is powerful enough to wreck a continent. After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's power rises to planet-level destruction while able to move at Sub-Relativistic speeds. * Strength: Yhwach's casual blows have enough force to ravage a country. * Durability: With his Reishi, Yhwach is able to endure any form of damage that can level a continent. After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach's defense rises to planetary levels. * Stamina: Extremely high * Range: Thousands of kilometers. * Intelligence: A true genius in strategies, Nigh Omniscient with his The Almighty ability. * Weaknesses: His premonition is ineffective against supreme beings like the Soul King or Mimihagi. Yhwach's Almighty cannot dispell illusions if they are placed on him before he even activates his Schrift. * Total Complete rank: Terraformer (6-A), Plant Burner while possessing the Soul King's powers (5-B) Hao Asakura Wiz: Born in Japan's Heian Period, Asaha lived with his mother, who was of a group of people called Shamans who can communicate and utilize spirits. Boomstick: Enter Densen, a fraud of a monk who lead a group of villagers on a fox-hunt of a witch-hunt. After his mother was burned at the stake, the infant Asaha grew to be shunned as a demon child. Until he met a rabbit-like spirit named Ohachiyo who attempted to have him enjoy life to the fullest. Wiz: But Asaha encounters Densen who has been sent to finish what he started, the boy began to take a dark path while he awakened his Shaman powers to kill the man while unintentionally absorbing Ohachiyo in the process. In time, having changed his name, Hao Asakura became a powerful onmyōji who kept the company of his shikigami Zenki and Goki and a stray cat named Matamune whom he infused with some of his spiritual energy so he would be a constant companion after death. But despite his good nature, the consequences of Asaha's accidental assimilation of Ohachiyo manifest in his ability to read the hearts of others. Boomstick: This drove Hao insane while becoming utterly disillusioned with humanity for its evils and impact on the world. Wiz: It was at that time that Hao learned of a fighting competition held by Shaman every five centuries where the winner would be named Shaman King and given access to the Great Spirit. Hao saw it to be the ideal means to purge the planet of all non-Shamans. But when his intentions are revealed by Matamune to the family he established, Hao ends up being killed by his own family. Boomstick: But that was not the end. Having mastered the five elements and the Ritual of Taizan Fukun, Hao can manipulate Samsara itself to select his reincarnation with all memories of his previous life intact. Wiz: Hao made the decision to be reborn around the time of the next Shaman Fight, reincarnating himself as a member of the Patch Tribe who organize the tournament. Deeming this new life to increase his odds of winning, Hao managed to get his hands on one of the five great elemental spirits while attempting the gather like-minded followers. Though becoming a force to reckon with, Hao ends up being killed again by his descendant Yohken Asakura. Boomstick: This defeat convinces Hao to reincarnate back into the Asakura Clan to increase his power further. But the family patriarch of the time, Yohmei, expected this and saw his only recourse is to kill Hao the moment he is reborn through one of the two twin children his daughter Keiko was bearing. Too bad Yohmei hesitated at the last second and the newborn Hao quickly escaped, leaving behind his younger twin Yoh Asakura while leaving a path of death and destruction spanning a decade. Wiz: By the time the next Shaman Fight is about to begin, Hao have already gathered an incredible amount of followers while taking an interest in the process of his younger twin, whom has been trained for the purpose of stopping him: Yoh Asakura. However, having sealed part of his soul in Yoh's body, Hao intended to absorb it back once Yoh has achieved his full potential. Boomstick: Too bad that didn't work out as planned for both sides. Yoh having became more than an abandoned fragment and Hao being named the eighth Shaman King as everyone, including the X-Laws, realized that directly attack him would be fruitless. Too bad the group's back up plan to kill a resting Hao while in the middle of joining with the Great Spirit failed. Luckily, due to the Great Spirit's nature, Hao realized the errors of his way and decided not to go through with mass genocide. Wiz: Being an excellent shaman, Hao displays numerous abilities that make him the most powerful in his series. Having been an Onmyoji in his first life, Hao mastered the elements of fire, water, earth, wood and metal and can influence and control various types of spirits to his will. With his Reishi ability, he can read the thoughts and emotions of those around him. He can use a soul-ripping killing curse, reflect curses back on others without even trying, and read a person's energy flow to anticipate their move. Boomstick: But Hao's powers, like any Shaman, derive from Furyoku. A form of mana, Furyoku enables Shaman to use their abilities and can manifest and be fortified through near-death experiences. Hao's mastery of the Ritual of Taizan Fukun, a feat that normally takes a lifetime to master, allows him to circumvent death to increase his powers with each death and resurrection while becoming physically immortal as long as his soul endures. Wiz: Hao can use that same energy as invisible barrier to negate other Furyoku, using it in his Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu to render his opponent's powerless. But a Shaman's trademark ability is Oversoul, using their Furyoku in combination of a spirit in a medium to create physical attack. But to cover the Oversouls, we need to cover each of Hao's spirits. :of the Spirit of Fire eating spirits Wiz: The Spirit of Fire is a God-Class Spirit. It is one of Five Grand Elemental Spirits, derived from the Great Spirit itself and thus is a collective of souls. The Spirit of Fire feeds on other spirits in order to further enhance its own power. When Hao took control of the Spirit of Flame, his second death caused it to diminish in power before Hao got it back to its prime during his third life. :of the Spirit of Fire changing form Wiz: Using the oxygen in the air as a medium, Hao can manifest the Spirit of Fire as a Spirit-Type Oversoul. Hao can also use his mastery over the elements to alter the nature of the Spirit of Fire into any of the other four elements like water. In his usual form, the Spirit's trademark attack is Magma Upper, showing its opponent in magma hotter than 1200°C. It can also use its Kazan attack to defend itself. Boomstick: Hao can also convert the Spirit of Fire into Armor-type Black Fowl jet-pack, allowing him to fly at high-speeds while attacking with clawed arms and back-mounted cannons that incinerate a target in seconds. Hao can also convert the Spirit of Fire into a Weapon-Type Oversoul similar to Yoh's "Spirit of Sword" Oversoul move. :of the Hao joining with the Great Spirit Wiz: When Hao ends becoming Shaman King as planned, ditches the Spirit of Fire like an old car for a newer model: The Great Spirit. Known as the King of Spirits, and the source of all life on Earth, the Great Spirit is a ancient entity consumed of trillions of interconnected spirits. Because its immense power, only the one named Shaman King can master its power. When Hao becomes Shaman King, he uses his own body as a medium to mold the formless Great Spirit into a mecha-like Armor-type Oversoul. While the Five Grand Elemental Spirits have power over their their respective elements, the Great Spirit exceeds that on a universal level. Many of its attacks are of cosmic origin with ultimate move being a miniaturized Supernova followed by a Black Hole. Boomstick: Hao may seem invincible, but can be reckless as he extinguished his first spirit accidently by over-exhausting his furyoku and his most powerful attacks can wipe out multitudes caught in the crossfire. Even the seven Shaman Kings before Hao deem him a loose cannon. Regardless of his ideals, Hao is still worthy of the title Shaman King. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Relativistic+ speeds, Hao's destructive capability via the Spirit of Fire are great enough to burn down continents. The Great Spirit's power enables Hao to wipe out stars. * Durability: While his Spirit of Fire shields him from damage that can level continents, Hao's access to the Great Spitit allows him resistance to attacks that can destroy a planet. * Stamina: Depends on the level of Furyoku. * Range: Several hundred meters with Spirit of Flame, likely universal with the Great Spirits. * Intelligence: Through reincarnating three times, Hao is manipulative and knowledgeable. * Weaknesses: If he runs out of Furyoku, of something disrupts his Oversoul, Hao can be left open to attacks that can be fatal. * Total Complete rank: Terraformer (6-A), Star Killer as Shaman King (High 4-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of attack potency, intelligence, and durability, Yhwach and Hao are evenly matched. However, Yhwach has more stamina and is physically stronger than Hao as he uses his spirits as his muscle. But Hao compensates that being faster than his opponent. Boomstick: And that is their usual forms! Wiz: In that department, Hao's attack potency and durability are magnified when joined with the Great Spirit. Though his premonition ability would be ineffective against the Great Spirit, Yhwach has other moves at his disposal so anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE :OST - Nothing Can Be Explained The scene opens to a night in the middle of a strange desert: Hueco Mundo. Walking his way across this unforgiving environment is a young man in large poncho with hair so long it reached near his waist. As he walked, the youth noticed a figure in the distance, who was not moving at all. Hao curiously approached the figure, seeing him to be a man sitting on a throne before finally reaching him. The man wore a military-type outfit with a black overcoat over it. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Hao asked. "Yhwach... I should ask the same of you." Yhwach said. "I am Hao... the Shaman King. That should cover everything." Hao said with his signature smile. "Shaman King?" Yhwach grinned as raised from his throne as it dissolves into wisps of energy. The energy wisps then reform in Yhwach's hand as sword with a bird-like crossguard. "There can only be one king to govern both the World of the Living and the Land of the Dead." FIGHT! :King OST - S.O.F Yhwach lunges Hao to strike him down, but the youth is able to dodge his opponent's attack with ease. "So small," Hao says before he summons the Spirit of Fire. The Spirit lowers itself as Hao jumps on its shoulder before having the Spirit rise up into the air. Yhwach is amused by this as he conjures a bow of Reishi with large arrows that he fires at the flying Spirit. Though Hao has the Spirit counter with Kazan that causes the two attacks to cancel each other out, one arrow manages to hit the Spirit in the shoulder. Hao is astonished to see Yhwach on the arrow as he jumps towards him while the Spirit ripped the arrow off its body, the creature backhanding Yhwach to the ground with enough force to cause Heuco Mundo itself to shake. After the Spirit lands on the ground, Hao has the Spirit attempt to grab Yhwach its magma-filled hand so it can eat him. But energy suddenly expelled from Yhwach's body as he gets up, creating his Blut Vene Anhaben barrier which caused the Spirit's hand to nearly dissolve. Hao was surprised while Yhwach lets out a small laugh. "Pathetic," Yhwach remarked. In this instant, Hao knew he would have to change tactics, having the Spirit of Fire turn from fiery red to deep sea blue to shoot many torrents of water at Yhwach. But Yhwach's Blut converts the water into reishi that maintains it. "Hmph. You don't seem to know your place, boy." Yhwach calmly replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Yhwach cancels Blut Vene Anhaben while making a simple, horizontal cutting motion above his head. It creates an enormous energy bow that fires a human arrow in front of him, Yhwach grabbing it to use as a large broadsword as he leaps at the Spirit of Fire. :King OST - Breakthrough Measures Wordlessly, Hao leaps off the Spirit of Fire and flicked his wrist as it transforms itself for its master's use as a broadsword of solid fire with white runic designs. Within moments, Hao and Yhwach's blades clash with neither intending to give the chance to overpower the other, though Yhwach activated his Blut to reduce or nullify any damage he takes. Hao realizes it as he suddenly breaks the lock and leaps back, enabling Yhwach to peddle back while throwing his Broadsword at his younger-looking opponent. "Behold the true skill of Hao Asakura!" Hao swings his blade forward across the ground and a torrent of superheat flames bursts forth which destroys the broadsword. "Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin!," Yhwach said as he creates an old worn katana weathed in golden flames and uses it to erase the flames before moving behind Hao to burn him out of existence. Though Hao leaps into the air, this turned out to be Yhwach was counting on as he negates the Zanpakuto. "SANKT ALTAR!," he shouted while conjuring five orbs of energy around Hao. Though the attack hits Hao, his curse ability redirects the Sankt Altar's power-sealing effect on Yhwach as he sees Hao's sword bursting into flames that surround his the youth's while solidifying into black armor with two black-mounted cannons, wings, the Spirit's clawed hand, and a tail-like protrusion. "Oversoul: Kurobina!" Hao, wearing Kurobina, is now floating in midair before the cannons on his back direct their aim at Yhwach. "Onibi," Hao said as the cannons fire twin bursts of superheated flames. The attack hits, causing an explosion that expands and engulfs the entire battlefield with Hollows vaporized instantly. : OST - What Can You See In Their Eyes The dust settles to reveal Yhwach standing while covered in his Blut Vene Anhaben aura. "I suppose that is slightly impressive..." Yhwach started, "for a Shaman King...But now you shall learn...That everything that exists is mine for the taking!" With that, Yhwach opens his eyes to reveal they have became double-pupiled. "This my Schrift," Yhwach announced. "A - The Almighty! I now know the manner of your defeat." "Only an amateur insults his opponent." Hao said with a grin before he readies around Onibi and fires it. But Yhwach raises his hand, absorbing the energy blast with ease. "Your attack is now my ally." With that, Yhwach unleashes a shockwave that force Hao back while damaging Kurobina in the process. Yhwach then uses his Hirenkyaku to move himself to where Hao was going to land with the intend to bisect him with his sword. But Hao uses what little strength Kurobina had left to dodge the attack at the last moment. "So, you can also gaze into the myriad of possible futures?," Yhwach mused as Hao safely lands as Kurobina dissolves. "Something like that," Hao said with a serious look on his face. "But seeing you for what you truly are, I can no longer hold back against an enemy of the world." :King OST - Reincarnation Yhwach senses vast spiritual pressure erupting, akin to the whole of Earth's oceans, from Hao's body as it erupts in the form of a blinding white tower of light that consumes the entire area. Yhwach soon finds himself in a white space as he sees Hao, now fused from the waist down to a silvery-white mecha-like entity overtowering the quincey. "I am medium for all souls that ever lived or will live. Here, I am GOD!" Hao's voice echoed among the myriad of voices as a star forms between the pillar-like structures on the Great Spirit's back. But Yhwach smiled evilly as black eye-like markings appear on his neck. "That power, all those souls, shall be mine," Yhwach said as an inky multi-eyed blackness erupts from his body. :OST - Cometh the Hour Parte B Within moments, thousands of Eyeball Creatures emerge from Yhwach's body, which is now adorned in flowing black robes. This battle has now erupted into a match between the two most powerful gods of death in existence: Black and White, Light and darkness, Soul King and Great Spirit. Sensing Yhwach's animosity towards Hao, the eyeballs instinctively swarm the Great Spirit as the pillars on its back move forward with the star generating a solar flare. "Flare Star!" The solar winds instantly incinerate the eyeball creatures, though Yhwach is protected by the darkness flowing from his body forming a shield large. "Comet!," Hao yelled as the Great Spirit conjures a comet in one of its hands, using the tail as a giant energy blade to strike Yhwach. But Yhwach uses his Hirenkyaku to dodge the attack, with the Great Spirit flying after him as various compartments on its limbs open up. "Meteor!" Within moments, the entire area is covered with meteors with Yhwach using them as cover to hide from Hao. Eventually, Yhwach jumps until Great Spirit's shoulder with his sword pointed at Hao's forehead. "It is over," Yhwach said with a sinister smile on his face. "Now, I shall take your power as my own and create a world without life and death." Before Yhwach can deal the deathblow on a seemingly helpless Hao, he noticed the star on the Great Spirit's back shrinking. He realized that Hao was distracting him in order to take him out with his strongest attack. "Supernova," Hao said as the star suddenly explodes with the shockwave knocking Yhwach off while incinerating the surrounding meteors and shattering a few near the attack' range . But Yhwach uses one of the damaged meteors to stop his momentum, standing to face Hao. "Is that the best you can muster?," Yhwach said with Hao remaining calm. "This shall be the end of you," Hao said with Yhwach thinking he is bluffing. "You do know what becomes of a star when it dies?" Yhwach was confused by Hao's question until he realizes too that a black hole has been forming above the Great Spirit where its star originally was. Despite Yhwach's attempts to escape the gravity field, his attempt complicated by the meteors being sucked into the event horizon, he ends up getting sucked into the Black Hole. KO! The scene fades back to Hueco Mundo, the light residing with Hao resuming his long walk with the surviving Hollows being smart to keep their distance from the Shaman King. Results Boomstick: Now that's a Battle of the Gods! Wiz: In a battle where both combatants can predict the other's move, the first half was a battle to see who would blink first. Despite Hao's superior reflexes, Yhwach's Almighty and Blut abilities gave him the edge to react to Hao's attacks. However, though Yhwach assumed his Soul King form, Hao turned the battle to his advantage when he Oversouls with the Great Spirit. Boomstick: But while Hao is invincible within the Great Spirit's domain, Yhwach can use his powers as Soul King to gradually absorb the spiritual energies of the Great Spirit itself. It would take a while despite Yhwach's energy siphoning being a lot quicker when used his equals and lessers. But combined with his ability to nullify any attack used on him once, this fight would have ended in his favor. Wiz: True, but the Great Spirit is too powerful for Yhwach to fully predict its actions and this gives Hao an edge. By using the powers of the universe at his disposal, Hao distracted Yhwach long enough to weaken him with a Supernova and then finish him off with Black Hole. By now, the Quincy is feeling the effects of Spaghettification. Boomstick: All this talk is making me hungry. Italian? Wiz: Sure. Why not? Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Yhwach Hao Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Yhwach/Hao match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016